Pirate Trains and LABCs Don't Mix
by Exodite
Summary: Discovery 48.77 (actual server version info, not a typo) shenanigans in the Texas System. I changed some of the message logs, and I forgot the name of the LN fighter who popped up. Reviews feed the shenanigan machine. That may or may not be a good thing. Rated for character death and reader mockery in the author's notes nothing explicit. One-shot for obvious reasons.


Captain Celia was having a good day for once. She had a chance of getting cleared for that new CAU VIII(1) that R&D wouldn't shut up about. She was daydreaming about retiring and getting a book deal out of her adventures in the service of the Republic of Liberty. Suddenly, a ship under the ID Hauler_For_Hire showed up. From 9.0 k away, it looked like a Pirate Train, which is illegal in Liberty. As an LSF operative, she was duty-bound to investigate. As soon as the Pirate Train got in range of her Advanced Cargo Scanner(2), she scanned it. Instead of a single commodity listed some 4235(3) times, there were 1599 Hydrocarbons, some 300 H-fuel and some other commodities, leading her to suspect the captain of that scow to be committing piracy on the side, or fencing stolen goods. Also, he was indeed captaining a Pirate Train, and in violation of Liberty law. He was going down.

Captain Mike of the transport Hauler_For_Hire needed a new pair of undergarments. He had just bought a large amount of Hydrocarbons from his friend in a Barghest, and was off to sell them to an acquaintance on Planet Houston. He arrived through the California jump hole and expected to get to Houston without a hitch. Then an LABC(4) popped up out of nowhere, though, in all fairness, it is a rather popular smuggling route, and the odd interdiction will pop up. Today, his number came up. His comm crackled "Cut your engines, pal." Knowing that he was about to get a breathtaking fine or shot down and doing a stint in the Huntsville, he silently urged his rebuilt from surplus engines to give him a little more speed. Also, he shot off a remark to the tune of "Goody, another LSF goon." That's when he looked at his HUD and saw a Very Heavy Fighter bearing down on him. His top speed was 350 to the fighter's 375. His soiled clothes were now the least of his worries. His onboard computer said in a dissonantly serene voice: "Incoming missile." Moments later, his cruise engines were disrupted.

Captain Celia of the LSF Syracuse was relieved at an ally from the Liberty Navy to stop that scow before it could get away. Closing in on the now helpless transport, it was obvious that this transport was suited to fight other transports, lending credence to the piracy theory. She reiterated her demand: "Cut your engines or be destroyed." Surprisingly, he did. Her shipboard communications array squawked out: "Are you crazy, lady?" She winced; the voice sounded nineteen at the oldest. She retorted: "That ship is illegal in Liberty." Better to run him off and have the Rheinland Military deal with him.

Captain Mike, in dire straits, responded thusly: "What?" Hoping to brazen it out, he asked, "Says who?" The best retort was immediately delivered, a large amount of Liberty Cruiser turret fire concentrated on his vessel. "Shield failed," his computer advised him. Then, moments later, "Hull breach imminent." Evidently, the crazy chick in charge of a very expensive LABC was not amused. Then his ship blew up under him.

(1) Capital Armor Upgrade VIII, the best and most expensive capital armor upgrade. 895 mils a pop.

(2) Advanced Cargo is 8k sight, 8k scan. Player detect is 12k and selectable at 9.8k.

(3) The turrets, seven total, with the shield, take up 65 cargo space on the ship. Not applicable in SP, as it's through server-side flhook.

(4) Liberty Assault Battlecruiser. Bend over and take that Light Mortar and Battleship Pulse cannon spam like a man.

AN: This really happened, but get this: Due to Disco 24/7 RP Rules, I could still go through the system, as I was clearly bringing in the goods from out-of-system, and therefor not blocked from the system for 2 hours. Still cost me some 5 mils. Meh. Credits can be re-earned.

Big shout-out to =LSF=Syracuse for a most enjoyable roleplay experience.


End file.
